Amon's Son
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: Noatak, or now called Amon, had a son, and has abandoned him and his mother to create the equalists. Now Amon's son, Noatak Jr, is going to try to find his father. This story will contain War, Sex, and Rape. THIS STORY IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN
1. Chapter 1

Noatak Jr

Chapter 1:

Before He Was Amon

In a backyard, a boy is training with his mother. The boy let out a roar, and threw a large wave of water from his hands, which knocked his mother to the ground.

She stood up, smiled at her son, and said "Good job, Noatak Jr. If your father will return, then I'm sure that he would be proud of your skills."

(Jr) "What was my father like?"

She sat on the steps, and sighed "Noatak was a large man with a deep voice, but he was a kind person. He was from the Northern Water Tribe, and like you he can water bend. I hope he comes home some day."

He buried his face in his hands, and said "I was born in 154 ASC, and it is now 170 ASC. It's been 16 years since I was born, and he hasn't seen a minute of my life. I doubt that he is coming home at all."

(Mother) "Don't be like that, Noatak. I named you after him, because he was a good hearted person, and I want you to be the same."

She went inside the house, and came back out with a piece of paper.

She sat down next to Noatak Jr, and said "This is a note that he wrote 16 years ago, and I want you to listen as I read this to you."

(Note From Noatak, or Amon)

"I'm sorry that I had to leave you, my son. I had other things to attend to, and I just had to leave you and your mother behind. I promise, when I'm done I will return home. I will be gone for a long time, but I promise, I will come home."

She folded the note, and started crying.

Noatak Jr stood up, and said "I'm going to find my father." His mother grabbed him, and yelled "What are you insane! Your father has been gone for 16 years, and you think he's still alive?"

(Jr) "I don't think he's still alive, but I have a feeling in my gut that he is. I'm going to find my father, and there is nothing you can do to stop."

His mother clenched tighter on his shirt, but he threw a wave of water, which knocked her down. He ran out of the yard, and didn't look back.

(Author to Readers)

It appears that Amon has a son, and his son is looking to track him down.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.

If you add me on Facebook, then I'll post episodes of The Legend of Korra, which you can download and collect.

Also, when Season 2 comes out, the new episodes will be on my Facebook page, or my YouTube page.


	2. Chapter 2

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT:

People who add me on Facebook will be able to download and collect episodes of Avatar: The Legend of Korra.

Everyday on my YouTube account I will post an episode of the serious, and will leave a download link in the video description.

If you are a friend on Facebook, then I'll post a link to the YouTube video, and you can access the download link from there.

Add me on Facebook, and you won't be disappointed. My name is Natarick R. Lao, and I am the only one with that name, so I will be found easily.

Chapter 2:

Where Is My Father

Noatak Jr was walking down the street, and he saw Yamada.

(Jr) "Yamada, did you see my father?"

Caiyama was a small town, so everybody knew everybody.

(Yamada) "Noatak hasn't been around for 16 years, and he didn't return today. I heard a rumor that he was at the beach."

(Jr) "Wait, what? You just said he didn't return, but then you said he was at the beach."

(Yamada) "It was a rumor, so I'm not sure if he is back."

I kept walking, and went to the beach. He walked up to the owner, and asked "Have you seen my father?"

(Owner) "Your Noatak's son, right? I thought I saw your father, but I'm not sure."

(Jr) "What did you see, give me a full description."

(Owner) "I saw a large man, with light skin, and he had a Water Tribe uniform on. He looked like he was in his 40's."

(Jr) "Where did this man go?"

(Owner) "He got on a boat, and headed straight."

The owner pulled out a map, and opened it up.

He pointed to an area, and said "He probably went to Republic City, because that's the nearest strip of land. I don't know, but that man looked as large as your father, and he had to be as old as him too. I saw this a few months ago."

Jr yelled "Well why didn't you tell us this? I could've met my father."

(Owner) "I was a bit drunk, so I'm not sure that if it was a dream, or if it was real."

(Jr) "I don't care if it was or not, but I must find out for myself. If you can, create a map from here to Republic City. I'm going home to get supplies for my trip, and gather my mother."

Jr ran as quick as he could to his house, and busted through the door. His mother was preparing dinner, and asks "Did you find him?"

He slowly turns to his mother, and says "Yes."

She dropped the fork that was in her hand, and didn't move a muscle.

(Jr) "I'm not sure, but it is a big lead."

(Mother) "What did you find out?"

(Jr) "The beach owner claims ! have seen a large male who looked to be 40, with light skin, brown hair, and he was wearing a Water Tribe uniform. He possibly went to Republic City, and don't understand why?"

(Mother) "This makes so much since. Republic City is where benders and non-benders live together. He probably went to train with some other Waterbenders."

(Jr) "I'm going to Republic City tomorrow morning. The beach owner is making a map from here to there, and we need to get some supplies."

(Mother) "I'm going with you, I want to see Noatak again. I'll gather our supplies, and we'll head out tomorrow."

(Author to Readers)

Noatak Jr and his mother are headed to Republic City in chapter 3, but aren't aware of what awaits them.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	3. Chapter 3

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT:

If you subscribe to me on YouTube, or add me on Facebook, you will be able to download Avatar: The Legend of Korra episodes for free.

If you add me on Facebook, I will post the links to the episodes, and the Download Link will be in the description.

If you subscribe to me on YouTube, then I will share the video with you, and it will have the Download Link in the description.

My Facebook name is Natarick R. Leo, and my YouTube name is MrMCM-URDERDeath. The videos will be unlisted, which means you must have the links to the video, or you won't find it.

Subscribe to me on YouTube, or add me on Facebook.

Chapter 3:

Republic City

Noatak Jr woke with a loud yawn, and he smelled his mother cooking breakfast. He got out of bed, and headed into the kitchen.

(Jr) "Good morning."

He looked around, and all the bags were packed up, and ready to go. He sat down at the table, and ate the breakfast of a Lam omlet, and French Toast.

His mother walked into the kitchen, and she was dressed in the Northern Water Tribe Uniform.

(Mother) "Good morning, how do I look?"

(Jr) "When did you get that dress? It looks great!"

(Mother) "Your father gave it to me, but I never wore it. I thought since we're looking for him, then I should wear it to surprise him."

Noatak Jr always wore his Water Tribe suit, but he didn't know that his mother had one.

(Mother) "I also talked with the beach owner, and I got the map that we'll need."

(Jr) "Your moving quicker than me, slow down mother."

(Mother) "I'm really hoping that your father is in Republic City."

He noticed a tear coming down her face, but didn't say anything. He and his mother gathered up the bags, and went to the beach. A boat was waiting for them, and they put everything on it.

Shema, Noatak Jr's girlfriend, walked up to him.

(Shema) "Goodbye Noatak, I'll always love you."

She grabbed him by the shoulders, but he gently pushes her away, and climbs onto the boat.

Everyone gathered to see them depart, they waved, and shouted "goodbye" to them as the boat sailed forward.

(Jr) "Have you ever thought what we might do when we arrive to Republic City?"

(Mother) "First, we'll speak with someone in the police force, and ask if they know him. If they do, then we track him down."

(Jr) "What if they don't?"

(Mother) "I don't know. We will just search around, and see how lucky we get."

It was a good three hours of the question and answer game, and finally they arrive to Republic City. They followed there plan, and head to the police station.

An elderly woman greeted them "Hello, I'm Chief Bei Fong. How may I help you?"

(Jr) "We're looking for a man named Noatak Jr."

(Lin) "I'm currently busy, but Councilman Tarlok will help you."

(Author to Readers)

Oh man, shit's about to get real. Noatak Jr doesn't know that he is about to meet his uncle, Tarlok.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Day 1 In Republic City

(Tarrlok) "How can I help you?"

(Jr) "We are looking for my father, his name is Noatak."

Tarrlok paused, and his face took a surprised look.

(Tarrlok) "Are you Noatak's son?"

(Jr) "Yes, and this beautiful lady is ?, my mother."

(Tarrlok) "I'm Noatak's brother, and your uncle. I would like to have you over for dinner tonight, and we can talk about family, or the city."

(Mother) "That sounds excellent, we'll be their. Is there any events going on?"

(Tarrlok) "Yes, there is a pro-bending match in a few hours. Maybe you'd like it, it is in the stadium a few blocks from hear. However, it is on at 7, and we'll be eating at that time. How about we meet at my house, eat, and listen to it on the radio."

(Jr) "It works for me."

Tarrlok smiled, and walked away. Noatak and his mother went walking around, and exploring the city.

Noatak saw a man in an Orange and Yellow outfit, and he had three kids.

He walked over to the man, and said "Hello sir, I am new here, and I'm trying to find some transportation services."

The man said "There are cars called Satomobiles, but you must purchase one of them. My name is Tenzin, and these are my three kids Meelo, Ikky, and Jinora."

(Jr) "We should meet up sometime, Tenzin. I'm going over to Councilman Tarrlok's house for dinner, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind me bringing a few friends. He's my uncle."

In a quiet voice, Tenzin said "No, we're fine."

(Meelo) "He should come over to our house Daddy."

(Jr) "Yes, may I ask for a hot meal? I would love to get to know more about your family."

(Tenzin) "I suppose so."

They climbed on Tenzin's bison, and fly to Air Temple Island. They land, and Tenzin asks "Jinora, can you show Noatak around?"

She looked over to Noatak, and smiled "Sure."

She quickly shows him the house, and they go up to her room.

(Jinora) "What do you like to do for fun?"

(Jr) "I like to train in Waterbending. What about you?"

(Jinora) "I like to read, and I like to practice Airbending. Do you have a girlfriend?"

(Jr) "I do, but it's not working out so good."

(Jinora) "Oh, I see."

Pema, Tenzin's wife, yells "Time for lunch."

Noatak and Jinora go down for lunch, and Noatak engages in a conversation with Tenzin's family.

(Jr) "Hello, you must be Pema."

(Pema) "Yes, I'm Tenzin's wife, and the mother of these 3 kids."

(Jr) "And they are 3 beautiful children I might add."

Jinora turned her head away, and smiled.

(Pema) "What are you doing in Republic City."

(Jr) "I'm looking for my father, Noatak."

(Tenzin) "We will help you as much as we can, because a family member of Tarrlok's is a,,," Tenzin didn't finish, but he coughed to cover it up.

Tenzin pointed towards the door, and said "This is Avatar Korra, and she's here to finish her Airbending training."

(Jr) "Hello Korra, how is it going?"

She looked over to him, and said "Horrible," and plopped down on the chair.

(Jinora) "I'm going to go up to my room."

She tapped Noatak Jr's shoulder, and went upstairs.

(Pema) "It seems like she's taken quite a liking to you."

(Jr) "Yeah, I am pretty resistable."

(Tenzin) "I think m's time for you to leave. Say goodbye to Jinora, and head out."

Noatak ran upstairs, and saw Jinora on her bed reading a book. He tapped her on the forehead, and she sat up.

(Jr) "Hey I have to go."

(Jinora) "I'll miss you Noatak, I hope we can see each other again."

(Jr) "You'll see me again, but if your father has his way, then we'll never meet again."

She quickly yanked his head down, and sucked his lips. She let him go after 10 seconds, and said "There's something if we don't."

Noatak left Air Temple Island with his mother, and headed to Tarrlok's house.

(Author to Readers)

If none of you has figured out where the story starts, then do not worry because it hasn't.

This story is telling what Noatak Jr is doing during the Equalist war. This starts at Episode 1 of the Legend of Korra series, and you will understand better when Noatak goes to Tarrlok's house.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Dinner With Tarrlok

It is 5 in the evening, and Noatak and his mother are headed to Tarrlok's house.

They headed to the address that Tarrlok gave them, and they ended up in front of a a teal colored brick (blue brick) house, and they knocked on the door.

Tarrlok opened the door, and said "Good evening nephew and Sylah. You may enter, dinner is almost done."

Noatak and his mother sit at the table, and Tarrlok plugged in the radio. He then went into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Noatak looked over to his mother and whispered "Tarrlok must make money. Look at the teal colored table cloth, expensive radio, expensive forks, spoons, knives. I'm telling you, this man has it made."

"Yeah, but even if he wasn't, I'd still love him," Sylah said.

"I do, but I love him more if he has a lot of money."

Tarrlok put a big pot on the table, and sat ow on the right side of Noatak. He reached over, and put sodas in front of Tarrlok and Sylah.

"What type of sodas are these?" Noatak asked.

"They're called Watertribe Creams, and they're made by Waterphize, a brand of soda pop only for the Watertribe." Tarrlok answered.

"That explains why we haven't seen them, because there's no Watertribe members there." Sylah says while popping her can open.

"How did you and my brother meet. Were you Watertribe too, or were you a villager in a different city?" Tarrlok asks.

"We met in the Northern Watertribe when we were teens, and we moved to a different city where we were the only benders. I had Noatak when I was 27, and Noatak was 24." said Sylah

"He should be 40 now, and Noatak is 16, so 24 plus 16 equals 40. That proves that he was telling the truth about his age?" Tarrlok said.

"What do you mean telling the truth?" Sylah asked.

"It's nothing, but we'll worry about finding him tomorrow. I made seaproon stew with ocean fried potatoes." Tarrlok said.

Tarrlok made everyone's plate, and now they're eating.

"The pro bending match is coming on soon, and after we eat I have a fabulous desert."

The pro bending match was on for 10 minutes, and Tarrlok slams his the spoon in his bowl.

"Those Fire Farrot must be good if they can defeat a veteran team." Noatak said.

"The avatar is on the Fire Farrot, and she left my task force to play that stupid game."

"You should be glad for her, she's in the championship final against the Wolf Bats. I met her today at Councilman Tenzin's house." Noatak said.

"Yes, but you think she would drop out because of what's happening."

"What's happening?" asked Sylah

"Neither of you have heard of the Equalists? There is a man named Amon, and he thinks that bending is the source of all evil. He has the power to take people's bending, and he is cleansing them of their impurity."

"It kind of is, because many people use it to commit crimes. I may have been in a different city, but everyone has heard of Yakone." said Sylah

Tarrlok rubbed his chest as if there was a pain, and spoke in a deep voice "Yes, Yakone. I'm not feeling good, and I'm going to bed. There's a guest room, and I set up everything for you. Good night.?"

Tarrlok walked to his room, and shut the door.

"I'm going to Air Temple Island to see Jinora." said Noatak

"She's 10 years old Noatak. You actually like her as a girlfriend?"

"No mother, and she's turning 11 in a month, but I'm still going to visit her."

(Author to Readers)

We are close to the tournament finals, and on the same night as the finals (SPOILER) Noatak will finally meet his father Amon.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Noatak and Jinora

Noatak taps on the window to Jinora's room, and she opened it with a smile.

"Hi Noatak, why are you here so late?" Jinora asked.

"I couldn't sleep, where's Tenzin?"

"Everyone's sleeping. I'm so glad you came to see me again Noatak. I don't o if you noticed, but my father hasn't taken a liking to you."

"I don't understand why, I'm not a bad guy."

"I listen in on my parents' talks about political figures, and my father said that he thinks Tarrlok is a crook."

"He must think I'm a crook, because I'm Tarrlok's nephew. Do you think I'm a crook Jinora?"

"No, not really. You're just a handsome man who came from a town of nonbenders to search for his father."

"At least I know you don't think I'm a crook."

"I was wondering, you do know I'm 10 years old right?" says Jinora.

"Yes I do, but you seem so matured for a 10-year old."

"Noatak, does age matter to you?" Jinora asked as she reached for the tall teen's shoulders.

"I'm taking a chance just to come here and see you, and I'd be risking my life to date you. That is what you're asking right?"

Jinora said "No" in a quiet voice, as she brushed her hair back with her hand.

"I know you can get into a lot of trouble for dating a child. I'm pretty tired, so I'm going back to bed. Goodnight Noatak."

She quickly shut the window, but still Noatak said "Goodnight my sweet Jinora," and walked back to Tarrlok's house.

(Author to Readers)

I know that this story is dragging so far, but it will pick up in chapter 7, which will be called "Pro Bending Championships." I just wanted to expand on the romance part, because people who have read this might have been wondering what's up with Jinora.

If you have any questions, please PM, or review, then I'll quickly get back to you.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Noatak's Records

A week has passed since Noatak Jr and his mother came to republic city, and they have been living with Noatak's uncle, Tarrlok.

It is Friday afternoon, and Sylah, Noatak's mother, is unpacking.

Noatak enters the house after a long morning out, and he saw his mother lifting boxes.

"You're still unpacking?" asks Noatak.

Noatak helps her with a box, and places it on the table.

"Yeah, Tarrlok says this is our house now. We are family."

"I hope we can find my father, and complete our family."

"We will, oh, I found your birth records."

"My birth records, I thought you said you lost them."

"I thought so too, but I didn't. The good thing is we don't have to go back to the Northern Water Tribe to get them."

Noatak grabbed the the paper, and stared at it.

"When your father left, I got so depressed that I went into an alcoholic phase of my life. I'm surprised that I stopped drinking, but I still have a drink every once in a while."

Noatak was ignoring his mother, and he kept staring at the paper. He then slowly brought the paper down to the table.

"Look at it, and tell me what you see that is incorrect." Noatak says in a deep voice

Sylah snatches the paper up, and looks at it. She gasps, and put the paper down.

"Everything is incorrect."

"That's what I noticed too." yelled Noatak.

Sylah rubs her head, and said "It's all coming back to me now."

"My record says that my real name is Hayone, and I was born in 156 ASC, so I am 14."

"Yes, I'm starting to remember it all now."

Hayone slammed his fist on the table, and yelled "How could you forget?"

"I said that I underwent depression after your father left, and I drank so much that I couldn't remember anything. I'm sorry, Hayone."

"Hayone" the name moved through his head, as he tried to remove the name Noatak Jr from it.

"Hayone" the name change was unreal, and he couldn't believe that he had to be a whole in person.

"14 year old Hayone" he was so confused about everything, the age, the name, but he felt like the name fit him well.

Tarrlok came in, and he plopped down on the couch.

"Oh man, I'm tired." says Tarrlok.

He looked towards Hayone and Sylah, and says "What's the matter Noatak?"

"I'm not Noatak anymore. I'm not 16 anymore. I'm Hayone, and I'm 14-years old."

He hands Tarrlok his birth certificate, and Tarrlok looks at it.

"Hayone huh, humf. How could you forget your son's name?"

"She says that she was in a deep depression, and she drank a lot."

"Whatever, I brought all three of us Pro Bending Championship tickets, so Hayone could see how the sport works."

"Thanks Uncle Tarrlok. I'm here to find my father, but I'll watch the match."

"Believe me, Chief Bei Fong is on the case, but we have Amon to worry about, therefore we're not working as hard. I want to find my brother too, but Amon is our biggest threat, and I need to focus all of my attention on my task force."

"My mother and I understand. It's better to focus and remove a threat, then to forget a threat and focus on someone who's been missing for 16 years."

"I'm glad that you're not upset, Hayone. I hear that you're a pretty good Waterbender, would you like to join my task force."

"Yes my Uncle, I'd be honored to help you stop this Amon. He's a criminal, and he must be stopped."

Hayone goes into the backyard, and sits on the steps. He looks up to the bright blue sky, and tries to create a picture of his father.

"Father, I hope we can meet someday, maybe tomorrow, or maybe next week, but someday." he whispers to himself.

"That someday will be soon my nephew." Tarrlok said as he sat next to Hayone.

He puts his hand on Hayone's shoulder, and get close to his ear.

"I know it hurts when your father is missing, and you can't find him. It hurts me when he ran away when we were little."

He rubs Hayone's back, and tears began to come out of both of their eyes.

Tarrlok's voice began to show his emotions, as he said "It's okay for a man to cry, because when someone you loose."

Tarrlok couldn't finish, and his emotions really began to show when tears were coming down his face, and in a winy voice he said "Go ahead Hayone, let it out. I'm 37, and I'm crying, so you can too."

Sylah saw them on the steps, but she left them alone. They cried for 10-minutes, and stared at the sky in silence.

Tarrlok wiped his eyes, and said "We'll find him."

(Author to Readers)

Noatak Jr is now Hayone, and he is 14-years old. The next chapter is the Pro Bending Championships.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The Pro Bending Championships

It is Saturday, and it is the day of the Pro Bending Championship match.

Tarrlok walks into the kitchen, and sits down at the table with Sylah and Hayone.

"Hey Tarrlok, I made some lunch."

Tarrlok sighed, and said "Thank you Sylah, I appreciate it."

"What's wrong, you look upset?" asks Hayone.

"Amon has threatened us to shutdown the bending arena, and cancel the finals, or he promises bad things will happen. However, Chief Bei Fong will have the arena heavily guarded, so the council has no worries."

Tarrlok slid Hayone the tickets to the match, and said "There are two tickets to the match. Unfortunately, I won't be able to go with you to the finals, but perhaps you can take someone else."

Hayone looked over to his mother, but she said "I can't go either, I'm still getting the place situated."

Tarrlok smiled, and said "Why don't you get Jinora to go with you. She likes you ya know."

Hayone noticed that this was the first time that Tarrlok ever cracked a joke, so he chuckled.

"Her father doesn't like us. She told me that he thinks we're crooks."

"So what, that shouldn't stop you from asking her." replies Tarrlok.

Hayone walked out of the house, and drove to Air Temple Island. He saw Tenzin training with the kids in the training area, so he approached them.

"Hello Tenzin, how are you doing on this wonderful day?"

"Hello Noatak, I'm doing fabulous this evening."

"Actually, my name isn't Noatak, it's Hayone. My mother found my birth certificate, and it said my real name on there. She was so depressed after my father left that she had forgotten my name, and named me after him."

"Wow, sounds terrible. Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"My uncle purchased two tickets to the Pro Bending Championships tonight, and I have no one to go with me."

"I would love to go with you Hayone, but I'm helping Chief Bei Fong protect the arena from the Equalists. Amon has become a huge terror."

"May I ask Jinora if she'd accompany me to the match?"

"No, if Amon does show up, then who knows what he might do. You have a lot of guts to show up, and knowing what could happen."

"I totally understand, can I speak to her?"

Tenzin pointed to her, and Hayone pulled her away from her family.

"Did you hear?" asks Hayone.

"Yeah, I heard everything, about your name, and the match. It must be weird to find out that the 16 years of your life were someone else's."

"I never really paid attention to that, and it wasn't 16 years."

"What do you mean?"

"I found out that I'm 2 years younger than I thought. I'm actually 14."

Jinora jumped up, and hugged him "That's great!"

"We're only 4 years apart, and to me age doesn't matter."

"I want to be with you 2, but it's weird to be with someone that's 4 years older than you. When I'm 14 you'll be 18. When I'm 16 you'll be 20. I'm sorry, it just feels wrong."

"Oh okay, but if you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting."

"Okay, I'd kiss you, but my father's looking."

She smiled, and walked away. Hayone got into his car, and drove to the arena, because it was almost time for the match.

He runs into Korra on his way to the stands.

"Hey Korra, I was at Tenzin's, but I didn't see you there. Your all decked out in your Orange gear I see."

"Yeah, I'm ready to kick some Wolfbat butt. The stupid Tohno makes me sick."

"He's the cocky guy you and Bolin told me about right?"

"Yep, how's Tarrlok?"

"He's really upset about you leaving his task force."

"Come on Korra, it's almost time for the match!" Bolin yells.

"Okay coming! You better get to your seat."

Hayone walks through the audience, and sits in his seat. He orders some food with the money Tarrlok gave him, and locked his eyes on the stage.

A man wearing all black was sitting next to him, and tapped his shoulder.

"Hello, may I help you stranger?" asks Hayone.

"I am Yamoto, and I'm new at pro bending. Do you know the rules?"

"No man, I do know the Avatar though."

"What, get out. You can't be serious."

"I am, and I'm good friends with the Fire Ferrets."

"Are you a bender? I don't believe I asked of your name?"

"I'm Hayone, and I'm a Waterbender from the Northern Watertribe. What about you Yamoto."

"No, I'm a non bender."

The announcer takes the stage, and raises the mic to his mouth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for our pro bending championship match. The Fire Ferrets will be taking on the Wolfbats."

The do their entrances, and the match begins. The match was a wild one, but neither Hayone or Yamoto knew what was happening.

The match eventually ended, and the Wolfbats were declared the winners.

Hayone looked over to Yamoto, who had a glove in front of his face.

"Cool glove, where you get it?"

"I got this from Amon." he said as he zapped him.

Hayone's vision faded, and he lost consciousness.

(Author to Readers)

Hayone witnesses his first pro bending match, but it doesn't end the way he wants. He was electrocuted by an equalist member, and is now unconscious.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	9. Chapter 9

RECAP: In chapter 8, Hayone attended his first live pro bending match. The match concluded, and he was electrocuted, and knocked unconscious.

Chapter 9:

How I Met My Father

Hayone's eyes close, and he slipped unconscious. He saw a image of two people, and Tenzin said "Blood." He then saw the man bring his hands down, and the woman was brought to her knees.

A new image appeared, and in this one he saw a woman with a door in front of her, and he heard Tenzin say "Metal." The woman the made the door bend in half.

A third image appeared in his head, and it showed to men preparing to fight. Tenzin then said "lightning," and a man blasted a beam of lightning at his opponent.

Tenzin said "Those three skills were developed by three unique benders, and they are taught by masters today. Blood bending is illegal, but people still teach this skill, regardless of the law."

Hayone's eyes slowly open, and he saw a tall man wearing dark colors. He had a white mask, and intimidating height.

"Who are you?" asks Hayone.

"You haven't heard of me, I'm Amon."

Hayone sat up, but Amon zapped him.

"It's good to see you, my son." said Amon.

Hayone shook his head, and stared into Amon's mask.

"This must be a joke. Noatak is my father, you're Amon, and my father would never try to rid this world of bending. We are both Waterbenders, so why would he, or you, take people's bending."

"It is a possibility that Amon is a code name, and it is. My real name is Noatak, and I am the leader of the equalists."

Noatak removed his mask, and looked down at his son.

"You look exactly alike."

"You're not my father, your a demon. I don't care if we look alike, you're a demon, and I'm not your son Amon."

He screamed "Listen fool, I'm your father, I'm Waterbender."

Hayone was in disbelief, and he was shaking with fear. Amon put his mask back on, and sighed.

"Why did you do this father? Why did you form the equalists?" asks Hayone.

"My son, you have to understand that I did it for a good reason."

"I'll listen, it's not like a have a choice."

"Yakone is my father, and he's your grandfather."

Amon waited for the truth to sink in on Hayone, and then he continued "Yakone was the ruler of Republic City's underworld, and he was a bloodbender, as am I."

Hayone gasped, and Amon quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry, you'll keep your bending. I just didn't want anyone to here you scream."

He removed his hand from Hayone's mouth, and continued with his story.

"My father used bloodbending to commit horrible crimes, but he always got off. One day, he was found guilty, and was sentenced with life in prison. That's when he revealed his ability to bloodbend to the world."

"Was Yakone ever caught?"

"Yes, Avatar Aang caught him, and took his bending away. That's when he escaped, and started a new life. He settled down with my mother, and had me and Tarrlok."

"So, are you, Tarrlok, and I all bloodbenders too."

"Yes, any waterbender is a bloodbender. My father took us to the woods, and told us that we were to avenge him. My brother and I were suppose to kill the Avatar, but when he bullied my brother into bloodbending, that's when I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away, and left my brother behind, but he didn't want to come anyway."

"You do know that Tarrlok is a councilman now?"

"Yes, I know, but I didn't capture you just to catch up. I captured you to propose an offer."

"What is your offer?"

"Join the equalists, and help me achieve my goals of equality."

He got to his knees, and said "Please my son."

"You never told me why you want to do this? What's your motive?"

"Bending is the root of all evil. People use it to overpower nonbenders, and they take what they want. The Triple Threats, the Wolfbats, and my father, Yakone, all abused their bending powers to get what they want. Join me to make things right."

Hayone didn't answer, but Amon said "This must be to much for you to take in, so I'll give you some time to think about it."

Amon left the room, and Hayone laid on the ground, tied down with rope.

(Author to Readers)

Hayone now knows his families true identity, and has to make a choice, and his bending's fate may be chosen by his answer.

There is a poll on my page, and it asks "Should Hayone join the Equalists?"

Vote "Yes" if you want Hayone to join his father, and equalize Republic City.

Vote "No" if you want Hayone to stay out of this war, but his bending may be taken. This poll is open until May 20th, and I encourage you to vote.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Where Is Hayone?

It was the morning after the pro-bending match, and Hayone's mother enters their house after a long morning of shopping.

"Hayone!" she yells, but no reply.

"Tarrlok!" she yells, but no reply either. She began to worry, but began putting groceries into the fridge.

It was at least 10-minutes of packing groceries, and she finally heads up to Hayone's room, and knocks on the door. There was still no reply, so she turned the knob, and pushed the door open.

She stepped in, and pulled the covers back, and she screamed "TARRLOK!"

She heard a loud thud, and Tarrlok scream "Damn it," which assured her that he was there.

Tarrlok ran down the hall to Hayone's room, shirtless, and yells "What's wrong!"

"Hayone's gone!" yells Sylah.

"Perhaps he went out for some Breakfast. He should be back in a while."

"No Tarrlok, I have a bad feeling about this." Says a frantic Sylah.

"There is nothing to be afraid about Sylah. Hayone is fine, I guarantee it."

The phone rang, and Sylah ran over to it before Tarrlok could turn his head.

"Hello! Hello!" yells Sylah.

"Hello Sylah, it's Councilman Tenzin, is Tarrlok there?"

She hands the phone to Tarrlok, and plops down in the chair at the table. Tarrlok sits next her, and he motions to the pot of coffee.

"Hello, may I ask with whom I am speaking to?" says Tarrlok in a pleasant manner.

"Tarrlok, it's Tenzin. There was an attack on the bending arena last night, and the arena was blown to bits."

"What!" Tarrlok yells as he spit coffee at Sylah. "Do you know who did it?" asks Tarrlok.

"Who else could it be, it was Amon."

"So Hayone is dead?" says Tarrlok, and Sylah slams her head on the table, hysterically crying.

"It's possible, but I doubt it. Hayone could be dead, or he was captured by Amon." Says Tenzin.

"This cannot be true. Tenzin, we normally don't see eye to eye, but I'll help you find my nephew."

"Tarrlok, Lin and I have this under control. We don't need your help. Besides, this is your day off, enjoy it."

"How could I enjoy it not knowing where my nephew is!" yells Tarrlok.

"You're not getting paid even if you come in today, so relax at home."

Tarrlok slammed the phone onto the receiver, and took out a bottle of wine from the fridge.

"What did they say?" asks Sylah with tears in her eyes.

"He could be dead, or Amon could've captured him."

Sylah didn't respond, and Tarrlok said "I hope Amon captured him and took his bending. I'd rather him be alive without Waterbending, then dead."

"I suppose." Says a sad Sylah.

Tarrlok brushed back his hair, and popped open the wine.

"He's alive, I know it. His main goal was to see Noatak, and I doubt he'd be dead. If anything, he jumped into the water to heal his wounds." Says Tarrlok.

"I hope he still remembers his healing training."

"Sylah, don't worry about it. No Waterbender forgets the most important tip of survival in their training. He'll be fine."

(Author to Readers)

Sylah and Tarrlok are both worried about Hayone, but agree to stay home to prevent any other tragedy.

I said there will be an update on May 20, and I Intend to keep that promise. This is just to keep you in suspense.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Hayone's Decision

Hayone thought about his father's offer to join the equalists, but couldn't figure out how his father, a Waterbender, would want to rid the world of bending.

He thought "My father, part of the equalists? None of this makes sense, he says that bending is the root of all evil, but I don't think so."

He heard slow footsteps coming up the stairs to the attic, and he clenched his eyes shut, hoping that it was a dream.

The door opened, and it was his father, Amon.

"So Hayone, have you made your decision," asks his father.

"Yes I have, and I'm not joining you and these rebels."

Amon walked closer, and raised his right hand.

"You do know what's at stake, right?"

"I'm pretty sure I do. I know what you're capable of Amon, and I don't fear you one bit."

"Very well," says Amon as he brings his hand down. "Are you sure?"

"Do it!" yells Hayone.

"As much as I need to, I can't. You're my son Hayone, and I can't take your bending away. I will give you one more chance to make the right decision."

Amon walks slowly away, and Hayone continues his thought.

"He will take my bending away the next time, so I have to join him. What will Jinora think of me when she sees me with the dark clothing, and white mask?"

He wipes his eyes, and thinks "It's wrong to give in to bad peer pressure, but my bending will be taken if I refuse his offer. He does make a good point about bending, and it's powers."

He shuts his eyes, and falls asleep. He saw himself in the Fire Nation, and he was being brought into a room. He was forced onto his knees in front of an ancient man.

"Where am I?" questions Hayone.

"You mean you don't know where you are? You're in my throne room, and I am Firelord Ozai."

Hayone's head turned to the guard on his left, then quickly to the guard to his right.

"Why am I here? I'm sure I did nothing wrong."

"Oh, I'm afraid to tell you that you did do something wrong. You are a Waterbender from the Northern WaterTribe, and I plan to make the world all Fire Nation. In order to do that, I must exterminate all of the Earth, and Waterbenders first." Says Ozai.

"If you're a man, then you'll release me and let me defend myself." Yells Hayone.

Ozai stands up from his throne, and says "Release him."

The guards removed his cuffs, and stepped aside. They both took their stances, and fired a single shot of their element, which connected to each other. This was to symbolize a bending handshake to show respect for each other.

Hayone shot a shard of ice at Ozai, but Ozai sidestepped, and fired a fireball at him, knocking him to the ground.

Ozai shouts "Come on! Don't tell me you're done already."

Hayone stands up, and says "No Ozai, I'm far from it. I am son of Noatak, nephew of Tarrlok, and they both protected the innocent."

Ozai didn't care much for what he was saying, and he shot off 2 fireballs. Hayone dodged the first, and as the second was coming, he gathered water, and dodged the second with a wave.

The wave knocked Ozai to the ground, and Hayone stood over him with a water-sword, ready to strike.

"You're suppose to be dead, and this war is suppose to be over."

"I'm long from dead, and this war is about to be over." Says Ozai, and he shot a fireball in Hayone's face.

Hayone flew back in pain, and realizes that he couldn't see. He was tripped onto his back, and Ozai says "It's time for this to end." He then shot a barrage of fireballs at Hayone, burning him to a crisp.

Hayone's eyes open, and he saw his father standing over him.

"Enjoy your nap?"

"No, not really. I had a nightmare that I was alive during the Fire Nation's war, and I was captured and killed."

Amon scratched his chin, and said "Did you make your mind up about my offer?"

"Yes, and I'll join you. I realized if bending didn't exist, then there wouldn't have been that 100 year war, and thousands of lives would've been spared. I want to be a soldier of decency, I'll join you father."

Amon cuts the rope, and hands him an Equalist outfit. He goes into the bathroom to change from his Northern WaterTribe uniform into a Equalist outfit.

(Author to Readers)

Hayone joins the Equalists, thanks to a nightmare. What will Jinora, Tarrlok, and everyone else think of this sudden change.

The next chapter will be about Hayone learning his father's psychic Bloodbending technique, so don't miss it. It will be published on Friday, May 24, 2013.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Bloodbending Training

After changing into his Equalist uniform, he found his father waiting for him by the garage.

"Follow me." says Amon, and he did what his father said.

He saw that he was following his father out of a tunnel, and they were walking behind house.

Hayone didn't know of their destination, but it came to mind that his father could be hiding from crowds. He might be hiding from benders. He might be hiding, because he wants to teach him Bloodbending.

Hayone thought of every reason why his father could be hiding, but they eventually arrived to a zoo.

"Um father, what are we doing here?"

Amon went behind the bushes by a Tiger's cage, and he motioned for Hayone to follow him, so he did.

"Today you will learn Bloodbending. My main goal is to equalize the world, and I need a second in command, a vice president, and that's you Hayone."

"Bloodbending, I knew it."

"There is no need to fear it, because you are a Bloodbender. I will teach you my father's psychic technique, so you can help me equalize this city."

"How do I do this?" asks Hayone bravely.

"You see that tiger there? Use your mind, try ! feel the blood within his body."

Hayone focused on the tiger, and he felt some weird connection. He knew what it was, it was the tiger's blood.

Hayone held up his hands, and rotated them. He felt like he was Waterbending, but without the water.

The tiger started trembling, and Hayone shifted his hands to the left, causing the beast to move right. Now Hayone got it, it was like controlling a mirror.

"Good son, now knock him out!" yells Amon.

Hayone moved his hands down, stopping the blood flow to the brain. The tiger fell unconscious, and Amon smiled.

"Who knew you would learn it so quickly. I almost want to teach you how to take someone's bending, but I won't."

"What can I say? I'm an expert waterbender. I don't need to take someone's bending."

"I trust you with this ability, and if I see you abusing this power, then I will take your bending away."

Hayone began the walk back to the tunnel, but turned around and said "I'm going to see Tarrlok, but first I have to change my clothes."

Amon nodded, and Hayone proceeded to the tunnel.

Hayone walked through the door, and Tarrlok ran into the living room.

"Thank goodness! Where were you?" yells Tarrlok.

"I was out in town. Just walking around, talking to the people, and smelling the roses."

Tarrlok stood up, and yelled "Next time let people know where you're going!"

"Chill out man, I'm fine. Besides, I'm a top-noch Waterbender, I can handle myself."

"Maybe so, but we sent out a search party for you. We thought you blew up with the arena, or Amon had captured you."

"Relax, I'm fine. I'm going to go take a nap."

Hayone walked upstairs to his bedroom, and went to sleep.

Tarrlok picked up the phone, and said "He's home Sylah."

(Author to Readers)

Hayone now knows Bloodbending, and has joined the side of Amon.

I am trying to make Hayone a behind the scenes, unknown character. If Hayone were to be in Season 2 of the Legend Of Korra, then they can easily put him in without any confusion.

The next chapter is going to be a disturbing one, and may upset some readers. It will be up on Monday, May 27 2013.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING: This chapter is disturbing, and it contains horrific events. If you don't descriptive violence, or sex, then I recommend you stop reading now.

Chapter 13:

Hayone's New Path

It was late night, and Hayone has awaken from a deep sleep. He put on his WaterTribe uniform, and slid down a rope ladder, which he set up before he entered the house. He was sure to stay out of the street light, and he walked to Air Temple Island.

Hayone was on the girls side of the island, and he saw Jinora's window. He put his hands on her window, and climbed up into the room.

Jinora was sleeping, but he removed her blanket, and was surprised that she was still wearing her nomad uniform. He leaned over her, and whispered "Hey Jinora, I have something to tell you."

She opened her eyes, and she saw the evil white mask of the Equalists clan. She shook with fear, and cowardly said "Please don't take my bending."

"It's me." Hayone says as he removes the masks.

Jinora begins to cry, and says "What, why did you do this? Why did you join the Equalists?"

"My father is Amon, and he asked me to join him. You have to stick close to family Jinora, and I have to be with my father."

"I can't blame you for that, but I thought your mother was a non-bender."

"She isn't, but my father is. He's a Waterbender, just like me."

"What are you going to do?" asks Jinora.

"I have a new identity now. I live a double life. I'm still Hayone, but in Equalist clothing, I'm Setonio."

She didn't respond, and he bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"There is one thing I want from you Jinora. I was afraid to ask you for this, but since your so mature, and I don't want to break the law, but I want to have sex with you."

Jinora shyly says "What's that?"

"Sex is when two people take off all of their cloths, and the male inserts his private part into the females private area."

"I don't know, I don't think I want to." says Jinora.

"Please Jinora?" begs Hayone.

"No!" she yells, and she blasts him with air, knocking Hayone off of the bed.

She tried blasting him again, but she started trembling uncontrollably.

He got back to both feet, and said "I forgot to tell you that my father was a Bloodbender, and I am as well."

Jinora was slammed on the bed, and Hayone released her. He pulled down her pants, and said "Bloodbending is an incredible technique, and I plan to use it to get what I want. I asked kindly, but you declined my offer."

He locked his fingers around the top of Jinora's panties, but then Hayone was suddenly trembling. He was then lifted into the air, and thrown backwards. It was like he was being controlled by a ghost.

Hayone was on the ground, and he looked up at the window. He saw his father climbing into the room.

Jinora pulled her pants up, and she walked over to the door. Amon walked over to him, and he raised his right hand.

"I told you if you abuse this ability, then I'll take your bending away."

"I did nothing wrong, I need to satisfy my needs, and my girlfriend needs to help me with that."

"You used Bloodbending to try and rape her. You asked her, but but she said no, and that doesn't give you the right to do something this horrific."

"Fine, take my bending," says Hayone bravely.

Amon brings his hand down, and Hayone said "If you're a man, then you'd duel me."

Amon put his hand by his side, and said "Duel you, no."

"What we were doing is wrong. I tried to rape a girl, and you're stealing people's bending. We both committed crimes, and therefore we need a fair trial."

Amon stays silent, and Hayone continues "You say you're all for equality, but we both committed crimes, and need a fair trial. We duel, and the winner leaves with his bending. If you lose, then I get Tenzin, and you go to jail."

Amon steps back, and says "We need water."

Hayone stands up, and says "I know the perfect location."

They go to a river near the island, and they stand face-to-face at the riverside.

"You ready father?" asks Hayone in his deep voice. (sounds like teenage Noatak.)

"Yes, my son." says Amon as he takes his stance.

Hayone spits into the water, and takes his stance. He looked behind him, and he saw Jinora standing a few feet away.

Hayone yells "No Bloodbending! You have an advantage over me in that."

"Fine, I want an equal fight."

Hayone and Amon use a wave of water to symbolize a handshake, and Jinora stared on in amazement.

Hayone shot a shard of ice at Amon, but then Amon gathered water for a huge chunk of ice, and he threw it at Hayone.

Hayone dodged it, and threw a wave at him. The wave knocked Amon back, and Hayone smiles.

"You are a good Waterbender Hayone, however, I'm just warming up."

Amon walked over to Jinora, and smiled.

"What are you doing Amon?"

"I'm going to take her bending."

Hayone gathered a wave behind him, and used it propel him in front of Jinora. He used the wave to shoot several shards of ice at Amon.

All shards connected, and with each hit, Amon was knocked back.

Hayone had a giant chunk of ice ready, and he threw it at Amon.

It knocked Amon down into the river, and Hayone whispered to Jinora "Go home."

"No, I'm staying here."

Hayone looks over to the river, and he saw Amon swimming away.

Jinora puts her hand on his shoulder, and says "He's giving up. Don't worry about it."

Amon disappears into the night, and Hayone looks down at Jinora.

"I have to leave the city, and I have to leave you."

"Why? Why do you have to leave me?"

"If I stay here, then I'm going to hurt you. I won't be able to contain my emotions, or suppress my urges."

"Why don't we have sex now?"

"Your a kid, and I'm a teen. It just wouldn't be right."

Hayone walks jumps into the mater, and swam into the night.

Hayone was the son of Noatak, nephew of Tarrlok, son of Amon, but had enough heart to get away from Jinora before his hormones took over. He always tried to protect the innocent, and do what's right.

Hayone reached Tarrlok's house, wrote a note, and placed it on the table. He knocked on his mother's door, and opened it.

"Mom, wake up."

She sat up, and opened her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"We need to leave Republic City. I found Dad."

"Why do you need to leave?"

Hayone sighs, and sits at the foot of the bed "The situation is complicated, but I have the correct reasons."

"Where's your father?"

"He's Amon, the leader of the Equalists."

"That explains why he left. Where are we going to go?"

"Seto City. We could return to Caiyama, but Amon will know we're there."

Hayone and his mother left everything behind, and escape Republic City with the clothes on their back.

Tarrlok eventually gets up, and reads the note. Hayone didn't put anything into the note about Amon, so the only people who know the true identity of Amon is Hayone and Sylah.

(Author to Readers)

The story is over, and Hayone and Sylah have to start a new life.

There is a question that is bothering me, and I have to ask it. Are Tarrlok and Amon dead, please review.

Please review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	14. Chapter 14

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT:

I created a forum for each story, and the name of that forum is the name of the category. For example, this story is in the "Avatar Stories" forum, so find that forum, and there will be a sub-forum with the name of the story.

AUTHOR's NOTE:

I created a part 2 for Amon's son, Hayone, but it wasn't getting many views. I decided to continue this story by combining this story that you're about to read as a part 2.

BEGINNING OF STORY:

24 years have passed since Hayone and his mother left Republic City. The two moved to Seto City, a place far from Republic City.

Hayone went to school and graduated at 17. He went to Seto's University of Law to graduate 6 years later with a master's degree in Criminal Justice. He wanted to be like his uncle Tarrlok, and become the cities's hero.

In SUL, Hayone met a woman named Eyame (E yom eh) when he saved her from a domestic relationship. They grew to love each other, and at 20, they got married.

At age 25, Hayone had his first son Yamochi (ya mo chy).

At 27, he had a daughter named Sasillia, and another son three years later named Yisin (you I sin).

Hayone is now 38 years old, and he works for the Seto's High Authority Police Force (SHAPF).

Part 2:

Fulfilling Yakone's Dreams

Chapter 1:

Father's Day

It was a Sunday morning, and Hayone is sleeping soundly. He opens his eyes, and sees his wife Eyame, and three children.

"Happy Father'sday daddy!" the kids shout.

"Oh thank you kids, you all mean the world to me."

"That's not all, there's more," says Eyame, as she walks back in with a huge breakfast; Bacon, Pancakes, and Eggs.

Eyame sets up a table near the bed, and the kids bring Orange Juice and Coffee. He smiles, and Eyame says "Okay, let's leave him alone."

The kids left the room, and Hayone removed the covers, and put on his Northern Watertribe uniform. He sat on the side of his bed, and scoops a spoonful of eggs into his mouth.

Eyame walks back in, and kisses him on the cheek.

"You're the best father and husband in the world Hayone."

"Thank you sweetheart, and you're the best mother in the world, but I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do, and you deserve more. You go out into some of the most crime filled areas of Seto City, and protect the people with your life. You should be a hero, and get praise from the city, not just your family."

"I have been working with the SHAPF for 5 years now. I'm a Councilman, and I do an excellent job if I say so myself."

"Well, as long as you're happy with your job, but I think you should shoot higher."

"I am, but now is not the time. I want to be the chief of police, but I don't see that happening soon."

"If Chief Kyba were killed, then isn't there a possibility that you could become chief."

"I suppose, but I do not feel like talking about this now. If Kyba were to resign, or if he were to be killed in action, then the second highest ranked officer would be next in line. I doubt that is me."

Eyame kissed him on the lips, and said "You do great work Hayone. You just need to apply yourself, then you can do whatever you want."

"Thank you Eyame, but supporting my family is what I'm thinking about right now."

Eyame released Hayone, and opened the door "Don't forget that we're head to my parents for dinner tonight."

"Yes Eyame, I did not forget."

She shut the door, and Hayone continues to eat.

The time quickly passed, and Hayone and his family arrive on the wooden steps of the Henatas.

The Henatas were kind people whom everyone got along with. Hayone saw them as saints when he first met them, and never changed his opinion.

Hayone knocked on the door, and a short silver haired man opened it.

"Good to see you Hayone! Happy Father'sDay," says Mr. Hinata with his hand out.

"Good to see you Lord Hinata," says Hayone as he shakes his hand.

"Shino is cooking up some Watertribe food just for you. Go on in and have a seat."

He stepped aside and allowed Hayone and his family to enter.

"I see you redecorated the place Lord Hinata," said Hayone.

"Well, it's not a major remodel. Just a few small changes."

The living room had two nice long leather couches, and a single recliner which was met for only Lord Hinata. They also had a large 72 inch flat screen as well.

In the dinning room, they had a long dinner table with beautiful velvet table cloth, and a shelves in the corner with fancy bottles of wine and liquor.

The kitchen was like any ordinary kitchen; stainless steel appliances, and granite counter top.

"Oh yes Mr. Hinata, I'd say you remodeled the whole house. If I took a video of when I first came over here, and compared it to the house now, then you can see the differences."

"I guess you can say I redecorated, I don't like to brag."

Hayone turned his head, and quietly said "I see."

Hayone didn't go over to Eyame's parents much because he knew that they were bigots. Ms. Hinata was a kind woman, but Mr. Hinata had to make everyone think they were under him just to feed his ego.

Eyame pulls out a chair, and says "Kids, go play in the backyard with your cousins."

The three sprinted to the backyard, and Hayone sits at the head of the table, across from Mr. Hinata.

"So Hayone, did you hear about this new cereal killer in town?" asks Mr. Hinata.

"Yes, he killed at least 6 people."

"What do the police plan on handling him?"

"Father, Hayone doesn't feel like answering questions about work."

"No Eyame, it's fine. We are planning to do whatever it takes to bring this man to justice."

A slender woman with a dark red robe walked through the door, and it appear that she was holding a bag of groceries.

"Hi Hayone," she says as she runs over to give him a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Hinata, have you died your hair?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I spotted a small silver hair," he smiles, and pulls it slightly. She let him go, and said "I thought you wouldn't notice it. Good eye Hayone."

"It's okay, people with silver hairs are smart and wise. A head of brown hair doesn't mean much to me as a silver hair does."

"You don't have to make me feel better."

"I'm not trying to, it's true. The kids are in the backyard if you want to see them."

At least two more hours of talking passed, and dinner came.

Mrs. Hinata was a mother who cooked for an army, and she made sure that the strongest get what they need, and then tend to the weak.

Before eating, Mr. Hinata pulled out a round table and four chairs.

"The kids can sit here." he says.

"Why must they sit there?" asked Hayone.

"I wouldn't want anything happening to my nice table cloth. You know how kids mess things up right."

Hayone looked over to his wife, but she shook her head as if she was saying no.

Hayone viciously impaled his fork into a piece of lam, and said "Kids, you heard your Grandfather."

The kids got up, and sat at the small round table set in the corner. Hayone didn't want much to eat, and he didn't say a word to anyone. He stayed quiet through the whole meal, and went to sit in the garden when the dinner was over.

He was quickly joined by Mrs. Hinata and the kids. She sat next to Hayone, and the kids went to play.

"What did you think of the dinner? This was my first time cooking from that Watertribe cookbook you gave me."

"You did fantastic Mrs. Hinata."

"You looked like something is been bothering you the whole night. Is something happening at work?"

"No, everything is fine. I appreciate your concern."

"I love how my grandchildren interact with everyone. They don't seem to have any problems with anyone."

"They get along with everyone' and protect each other like a true family should."

"It's been rough for Koreashi (kor E oshi) to grow up without his parents, but as long as he has great cousins like Yamochi, Sasillia, and Yisin, then he'll be fine."

"Yes, my kids get along with everyone who gets along with them."

"Yamochi is getting along with Koreashi well. These boys, when they're growing up they're little roughnecks."

Yamochi and Koreashi were wrestling, and it appeared that Koreashi was getting the upper hand on Yamochi.

"That's what brothers do when they're growing up."

"Yeah, and they always wrestle."

Hayone stands up, and yells "Be careful you two!"

Yamochi swung used a wave of water to sweep Koreashi off his feet.

Hayone was about to speak, but Mr. Hinata grabbed Yamochi by the collar of his Watertribe uniform, and dragged him towards Hayone.

"Get your kid under control before someone gets hurt," yells Mr. Hinata.

"Relax Hinata, they're just plying a game. Besides, he could heal Koreashi if something were to happen. If you ever lay your hands on my son again, I don't want to be responsible for what I might do."

"If you had him under control then maybe I wouldn't have to do that."

"I think it's best with we leave. Goodbye Mrs. Hinata, let's go kids."

It was late at night, and Hayone was sitting on the edge of the lake near his house. He stared at the sparkling blue water, and his son sat next to him.

"Hey Dad, I'm sorry for wrestling with Koreashi."

Hayone turned his head, and put his hand on Yamochi's shoulder "It's not your fault son, you and your cousin were just playing, but your grandfather has a different way of seeing it. He thinks you were trying to harm Koreashi."

"Dad, does Grandfather like you?"

Hayone hesitated to respond, but eventually said "Of course, but he has a different way of seeing things."

"Where is your side of the family? I only seen Mom's side, but I never seen yours."

Hayone released his son's shoulder, and turned his eyes to the water.

"Maybe another time son. Can you go inside, I want a few moments alone."

Yamochi walked inside, and Hayone pulled Roses out of his pocket.

"Father, uncle, I hope our paths cross someday," He whispers as he puts the flowers on the water. He bows his head, and goes inside for a good nights rest.

(Author to Readers)

This was the first chapter to this incredible story that is about to come. This wasn't an important chapter, but look closely at Mr. Hinata and Hayone's relationship, because it will help you understand the later parts of the story.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


End file.
